pixel_heroes_byte_magicfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes Guide
This is a complete guide covering all the heroes that can be found in game! You can also have a look at my Complete Dungeons Guide And my Choices/ Mini Bosses/ Rare Items Guide It will contain screenshots from the bar at the beginning of the game, so you'll be able to see starting stats of all heroes and their skills. Here you can find a useful information about every hero's starting stats in this spreadsheet, created here by user named Moncho, to whom I say a big "Thank You"! My advice is to use the following setup: 1) A Warrior (STR based character who'll be on the front, dealing physical damage and recieving most of the damage) 2) A Mage (INT based character who'll deal magical damage and inflict debuffs on enemies) 3) A Healer (FAITH based character who'll heal, cure and buff your heroes) I don't think DEX can be useful, just as LIF, but feel free to try :D Choose heroes depending on their basic stats AND their skills (for example, WItch has less base INT than Enchantress, but she has much better skills, so she's a better hero). I'd say that heroes are specialised in any stat if they start with 4 or 5 bars of that stat. The "bonus" starting stats mentioned in hero's description are random , they vary even for the same heroes. When you level up, only upgrade the specialised skills for the heroes (STR for the Warrior, INT for the Mage and FAITH for the Healer), it will allow them to be better at their speciality and also allow you to open chests in dungeons with a bigger chance 1.Adventurer: I never took him in my party, he seems to be absolutely useless. 2.Alchemist: I didn't use him a lot, he seems to have some pretty usual skills and even if he's INT specialised, he's bad as mage. Unlocked by drinking 50 healing potions during one adventure. 3.Assassin: He's a DEX specialised character with some rather good skills, use him if you want to try DEX characters. Unlocked by survining through 3 dungeons in a row. 4.Barbarian: A pretty good STR based character with useful skills. 5.Bard: A DEX specialised hero. He has pretty average stats and skills that can both buff and debuff you and enemies, which are risky to use. Unlocked by listening to travelling musicians that you can encounter on your way to/from the dungeon. 6.Bowman: A DEX specialised character with skills that deal high damage, but no debuffs, so I don't recommend to use him. 7.Brewmaster: A LIF specialised hero that has good support skills, but deals low damage. Also the only one to be able to use Barrel buff. Unlocked by drinking 100 glasses of beer during one adventure. 8.Demi-Lich: An INT specialised hero that has mediocre skills. He's not as special as I expected when I was completing the game on the hardest difficulty. Unlocked by defeating the boss of the Gates of Ashtur (=final dungeon on the Insane difficulty). 9.Enchantress: An INT specialised hero who has pretty bad support skills. As for me, she's bad because of her skills. 10.Fighter: A STR and LIF specialised hero who's simply good. His skills are not the best, but can be useful. 11.Gadgeteer: A hero without any particular stat specialisation who has some support skills. I don't like heroes without specialisation, but you can still try to find him a use. Unlocked by defeating the boss of the Arcane Armory. 12.Geomancer: A pretty good INT specialised hero who has skills which only inflict soft. 13. Hammerguard: He's basically a LIF specialised hero, but also one of the best STR specialised heroes, he has good skills which strike multiple enemies and inflict soft and dull. 14. Herbalist: As for me, he's the best FAI specialised hero , he has both offensive and support skills. Most important of all, he can inflict stun with 100% chance. 15. Huntsman: A DEX specialised hero who has good skills with good debuffs. 16.Pirate: STR specialised hero, he has good skills and is one of the best. 17.Plaguebringer: INT specialised hero, he specialises on inflicting sick and infest and is on of the best mages you can get. Unlocked by defeating the boss of the Boneyard. 18.Priest: FAI specialised hero, he has powerful healing spells and is one of the best healers. 19.Psionic: He's a FAI and INT specialised hero, yet he only has offensive skills, so he's better as mage than as a healer. He's the specialist of inflicting "confuse" debuff. Unlocked by defeating the boss of the Cyclopean Pyramid (=Final dungeon on the Hard difficulty). 20.Rogue: A DEX specialised hero, she's a good damage dealer. Her skills are good, but can't target the 1st enemy in front of you. 21.Ronin: A DEX specialised hero, she has rather bad skills. 22.Shadowmancer: An INT specialised hero, he has both offensive and support skills. Curse debuff is very useful,so he's a pretty good choise. Unlocked by evading an attack by using "conceal" buff. 23.Shapeshifter: This one's pretty tricky. At the start of the game he gets random stats(12 in total as every hero) and random skills. Every time he uses one skill, it changes for another skill. The cooldown time depends on the skill you used. His skill changing is useful, but you need to be lucky to get him the stat specialisation you need at the beginning of the game, otherwise you can get ,for example,2 FAI speciased heroes, which is absolutely useless. His stats are only random at the beginning, then you level him up as any other hero. Sometimes, if you're really lucky, you can even get better stats than any other hero. For example, I got him with 8 basic dex once(while all the other stats were minimal (= 1)), allowing me to build a titan hero, at the end of the game he had 352 total dex. Unlocked by defeating the boss of the Random Meteorite dungeon (=Final dungeon on the Inane difficulty). 24.Skyweaver: One of the best INT specialised heroes, she has good skills. 25.Templar: A LIF specialised hero. I didn't find any good use for him because of his bad stat specialisation. Unlocked by reviving 3 dead heroes during one adventure. 26.The Fallen One: As for me, he's the hardest hero to unlock. Unlocked by finishing a game without any hero dying. Actually, I unlocked him after one of my heroes died in the final dungeon, so don't ragequit if you do too :) He doesn't have any specialisations, but his skills make him almost unkillable. 27.Warrioress: A STR specialised hero, she's pretty average, but is still good because of her STR speciality. 28.Wamage: An INT specialised hero with rather bad skills. However, dull is always useful. 29.Witch: A INT/ FAI specialised hero. One of the best INT specialised heroes with really good skills, she specialises on cursing enemies. Unlocked by defeating the boss of the Byting Woods. 30.Wolfrder: A hero without any particular speciality, he has average skills.